That Next Step
by jreed0108
Summary: Otalia. What happens when Olivia and Natalia think about spending the rest of there lives together? What do other people have to say about it?
1. That Next Step

Authors Notes: First Fan fiction so be kind when reviewing... i don't own anything, just the idea. Otalia story in a couple years.

*****

Part 1: That Next Step

Today was the day… I was going to do this… no chickening out, no hesitations. This was it. My life has never been more complete. When Natalia entered my life I never thought I would be doing this... proposing. Asking her to commit to me, to spend the rest of her life by my side. I have been anxiously awaiting this and working to gather enough courage to do so.

It really wasn't so long ago that we couldn't stand each other. There was a time I would rather die than spend a minute with Natalia. But over the months and with more patients than I thought I had, we made it through. I love her more than I ever thought possible to love someone. Yes, I thought I was in love to some of the men I have married. Natalia is different. The love I have for her is undeniable the most potent drug I have ever been addicted to. I never thought this type of love would exist for me until Natalia changed that.

I want to do this. I'm ready for it and I'm almost 100% sure she is to. I mean really, come on, she practically picked out the ring that's in my pocket. That evening we just so happened to stop and look at new earrings lead to something I didn't think we were ready for.

"I really like this one, with the round cut and white gold band," Natalia pointed out through the glass. It was a beautiful 2-karate diamond ring. The salesperson retrieved it out of the case and Natalia slipped it on her finger. The look she had almost melted my heart. I never in a million years thought I would see someone so content and happy.

I had to be the spoilsport and make a mental note that all her other jewelry was yellow gold. "Won't it look odd with the white gold, when all your other jewelry is yellow," I asked her.

"I like the white gold though," she said with a little bit of a pout. "Yeah, it may not go with my other jewelry, but it will stand out and people will notice that I'm taken." With that she put on her ear to ear smile causing her dimples to stand out.

But after that hour-long discussion, there in the jewelry store about how if we could design our perfect ring what it would look like, I knew she was ready. The question was, was I?

It wasn't but a few days after that amazing evening with her, that I got the chance to talk with someone close to Natalia and get his perspective on if I should seriously take this next step and propose. Rafe was a big help. After a little difficulty and mixed emotions about me dating his mother, he warmed up to the idea of Natalia and I. I think he finally saw the connection.

"I have never seem mom so happy, in all my life," Rafe said sitting across the table from me. "I just want her to stay that way and never get hurt."

"Rafe, you know I would never…" I started. "I know. I just am protective. Sorry," he apologized.

"How 'bout at the Beacon on like the terrace. Or in the gardens," he suggested with a grin. "And I know mom really likes chocolate."

"You want me to put a little ring in a chocolate only for her to eat and choke on it? I don't think so, but I like the garden idea, maybe take a stroll through it."

"Olivia, their a million different ways to do this, just make it your own, but make it special for mom as well. Think about what the two of you both like," Rafe said, looking at me intensely.

We talked about ideas on how to ask his mother to commit to me. He was extremely supportive and truly believed that Natalia would be happy, even if we continued on the way we were. I appreciated Rafe's thoughts on this and went on to talk with one more person before making my final decision.

Emma was the one I was most worried about this effecting. While, yeah, there were some people that were initially disgusted and appalled to learn of Emma's two mommies, there were others that didn't even seem to care. Emma was excited when I told her what I wanted to do. She, in fact, wanted to help. Her suggestions as to how and when to ask were so cute. For a budding teenager, Emma was very insightful into the ways of proposals.

"What about in the park, under the stars? Or even at Company over a cup of coffee? There are so many options. Mom, what do you think," Emma kept rattling off so many suggestions, my brain was swimming in flowers, stars, and desserts to put the ring in.

"I was hoping to keep this somewhat simple," I explained to my daughter, as she quickly started scribbling down the ideas she had mentioned. "I like the outside under the stars idea."

"Well that's a start," Emma said grinning at me.


	2. Getting Ready

Part 2: Getting Ready

It is all ready. The stars and the moon are out. The gardens are lit with thousands of little lights. The crickets are chirping and there is an owl I hear hooting every now and then.

Rafe and Emma are with Natalia. They have been so great in helping me with this. They were to keep her occupied this evening, so that I could get everything set up. Just before they arrived, Emma is suppose to send me a text message. I just hope this goes as planned.

My nerves are getting the better of me right now. I almost just want to rush and get this over with. But I know to savor the moment. I want this to be memorable for both of us. I don't think my sweaty palms and the giant butterflies in my stomach are helping the situation any though. Natalia doesn't even know what's coming.

My cell phone quickly distracts me from my nerves. "We're nearing the gate!" it read. I better get into place.

I set up the garden so that they would have to walk through a little ways until they reached the fountain that is located near the center. I would be waiting there on a bench next to it. As I took my position, I spotted them rounding the corner and suddenly I couldn't breath.

Natalia was there with our kids and she looked stunning. Her hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. She simply took my breath away. She was the perfect mother and friend. She was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I sat there on the bench until they were several feet away.

Natalia glanced around the garden and then looked at me. "You did all this, didn't you?" she asked, her lips forming a slight smirk. "Yeah I did. Do you like it?" I wondered already knowing the answer.

"This is… beautiful," Natalia replied walking up to me and placing her arms around my neck. "I'm glad you like it," I said as my arms wrapped around her waist.

Rafe and Emma looked on as Natalia took in more of the surroundings and the interaction between us. Rafe was the first to say something after several minutes of silence. "Do you want me to take Emma back to the farm house so you two can be alone?"

I looked at Natalia and then at Rafe and Emma. "No, I think I want you to hear what I have to say." This put a giant smile on Rafe and Emma's faces. I think I even heard a little squeal from Emma.

Natalia gave me a look of concern. I placed a small kiss on her nose and took her hands into mine. "Natalia. I had it all straight in my head what I was going to say, but seeing you with our kids made me forget it all." I glanced over at Rafe and Emma still smiling. Rafe gave me a thumbs up for encouragement and I looked back at Natalia, whose eyes were already showing signs of tears welling up. "You have changed me. I was stuck in my ways and you changed that. In fact, I think you even made me better. I realize I'm still not perfect and I still make a lot of mistakes, but I try. Something that is perfect though, is when you are with me. I don't ever, ever want to lose that. I want you with me forever, the rest of our lives." With that the tears that Natalia fought so hard to hold back were falling. I let go of one of her hands to brush the tears away. "I love you more than I ever thought I could. And each day that love grows more and more," I continued. "Natalia, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" I took the ring out of my pocket and held it up to her. She looked at it and then at me. Her face instantly lit up and she quickly put her arms around my neck and pulled me for a deep kiss that in simple words blew my mind. We pulled apart and she stepped back. "Well, if you think I'm saying no, then your crazy!" Natalia said as I placed the ring on her finger. I put my arms around her for another kiss, and applause broke out.

Rafe and Emma were all smiles and clapping furiously. They seemed to be just as excited that she said yes as I was. After a moment, they came over and joined us. Hugs and kisses all around. It was one of those rare family moments that make me really realize what all I have to be grateful for.

"So…" Natalia started as the four of us walked around the gardens a little more. "So, what?" I asked a little curious as to what she was thinking. "Are we going to have some sort of commitment ceremony, or do you want to go out of state and get legally married?" Natalia finally asked. I stopped and looked at her as she took a few more steps ahead of me. "I really hadn't thought to much about what to do. I think asking you was a pretty big step to begin with," I told her.

Rafe and Emma were listening and I could tell there minds were ticking after I said that. "What if you two just think about it for a day or two? Just enjoy the engagement. It's not like you have to do it tomorrow. Most engagements last months, sometimes years," Emma finally stated with a grin. "Yeah, Em's right. No hurry," Rafe chimed in coming over to put an arm around his mother.

I stood there unable to say anything. They were right. There was no hurry. It had taken me long enough to finally ask Natalia to commit to me, why hurry into planning some sort of ceremony to go with it.

Natalia walked up to me and took my hand. We headed back to our cars, soon being left as Rafe and Emma decided to see a movie. As Natalia and I settled in, with seat belts buckled, Natalia leaned over and took my face in her hands. "I love you more than words can say, Olivia Spencer. I hope you know that there is no need to worry about the ceremony." I looked into Natalia's eyes and replied, "I know. And I love you too." She smiled and leaned into kiss me.

"Something you should worry about though is getting me home as soon as possible," Natalia slyly remarked as I started the engine. I glanced over at her and hit the gas.


End file.
